The Tree of Albany
by EaStWiLlow
Summary: It is a forbidden love, her a wanted maiden and him an outlaw of the sea. But can true love conquer anything and everything? (a story about Bootstrap Bill and Will's mother)(please read and responed, i am not very good at summaries) :-)
1. Elizabeth Town

The sun shined up on the small English town, people were about the city, buying and selling, starting  
  
with the sun and will end when the sun falls out of the sky. This day to the people of this small village  
  
was a normal day but this will soon change.  
  
For many, many sailors went through the village streets, they are just passing through, trading and  
  
sailing so new strangers is not a new event in this town. But there was a ship that came that with  
  
different visitors then the others. A small ship came up to the docks. For there was only a small group  
  
of men on board.  
  
"Sir, what will be your business in Port Elizabeth today?" the dock master asked a crew member.   
  
The sailor just stood there. "Sir?"  
  
"Do not mind him for he does not speak to many people," a sailor spoke with a hat covering his  
  
eyes.  
  
"Your status on this boat would be.."  
  
"First Mate, Will Turner you may call me," He lifted his head, for the shadow of the brim did not  
  
show all. "My captain is ill sir but we are going to continue with our trading in this fair land."  
  
"I see," the dock master said. "Well that will be a shilling a day you stay here and what will be the  
  
name put down on this boat?"  
  
"That name would be John Johnson, Sir. One of the Finest Captains in the Sea."  
  
"I will guess he is," said the dock master as he wrote the name and other things down.  
  
"Have you ever heard..." Will was going to go on but the Dock master stop him.  
  
"It will be nice to hear some more drunken sailor stories but I must be off," Will flipped him a coin.  
  
"Have a very nice day sir." The man just walked off.  
  
"You can talk some ones ear off, Bootstrap," he turned around as a man stood behind him. This  
  
was putting on a coat. "That is why when you are drunk, I am on the other side of the tavern."  
  
"When I am drunk? Let me see, how often you get drunk before me," the few crew men aboard we  
  
getting ready to go onto land.  
  
"Okay, we go on and dock, just trade a little and hopefully we are out of this small village in a day  
  
or two," the man continued. "For England is a place you do not want to stay long."   
  
"Especially if your Jack Sparrow," Will looked around at the part of the town he could see.  
  
"And you are my mate in crime in this town, may I say Bootstrap Bill Turner so do not call me that,"  
  
he started to walk off the ship. But then he walked back,"What name do you give me today?"  
  
"John Johnson."  
  
"John Johnson, now we are getting a rhyming, same thing going on, mate. I guess," he walked back  
  
down the board and a few steps. He turned around. "Are your bootstraps tied together! Come on."  
  
"Coming," they walked onto the land and into the little city. With the business around and people up  
  
and about. "What shall we trade today?"  
  
"Whatever can get us," a cart went buy and Jack grabbed an apple off a cart that kept going. "A  
  
fair prince and I don't mean make it far but make it look fair, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," Will and hm walked through the town. Jack was looking for what he always looks for in a  
  
town, a tavern.   
  
"Well, well, it is in the middle of town this time, where is should be," he looked around. "But this is a  
  
very clean looking town, no one like else."  
  
"No one like you, Mr. Johnson," Will commented. "Cause if the world was filled with you then  
  
there will be a shortage on rum and no one to be."  
  
"You're the worst suck up I have ever seen," Jack looked at him. "I need to trade me some bullets  
  
and maybe some food. Pillet makes fish another time, he is going to be a fish."  
  
"Alright, Jack," he said as he walked off. Will walked around the town saying hello every now and  
  
then. Making look like he belonged there.  
  
"Mister, Mister," a small boy tucked at his coat. Will turned to the small boy. "Are you a sailor?"  
  
"Yes, you could say that."  
  
"A merchant sailor?" the little boy just stared at him.   
  
Will thought a second,"Yes, you could say that also."  
  
"So can I trade you this gem for some money sir?" Wil looked at the gem, it was pretty large and  
  
red.   
  
"Timmy Ham! What are you going now?" they both looked over at an meaty women. "Will you  
  
stop annoying people that are just out for a walk!"  
  
"It is all fine Madam," Will turned to the boy. "Here," he handed the little boy four coins and the boy  
  
handed him a gem and ran off. The women shock her head and closed the door. Will stared at it, the  
  
gem had more value then what the boy was asking for. Will just placed it in his pocket and continued  
  
on his way. He met up with Jack a little later  
  
. "We have to get back to the ship. I met some men that are very stupid of course that are willing to  
  
give money for some of the wood we have stored in the ship."  
  
"Wood?" Will glanced at him ,"How much?"  
  
"10 pieces a pieces!" Jack smiled. "Now lets get to work and hopefully we will be done in time for  
  
some drinks tonight!" 


	2. Tavern and a Ball

The evening fell upon the city, as the night life was very quite until a person arrives at the tarven. Jack, Will, and a few other of the crew men went ashore to enjoy some of the life, get the news on this town. Of course they ened up at the tarven, finding some people like them. "Well, you alwayscan count on the tarven," Jack said. "Drink until you can matees but be back on the ship by morning."  
  
"You join me for a drink, mate?" he looked at Will. They grapped a few drinks and st down at a table in the back.  
  
"What about if we sell the chocolate and the fruit and then go to the next town and plunder a few things," Jack drank after each sentence.  
  
"Well that would be smart unless we don't sell it all, cause then we will not be trusted in the next town. Less to plunder then," will took another drink.  
  
"Wise you are, Bootstrap, Wise you are," Jack had finished his first drink. "Well I need more rum." Jack got up and walked over to the bar.   
  
Bootstrap noticed he had not even finished half of his yet. I did not feel up to drinking or even hanging around the tavern much. He looked up crossed his arms across the table adjusting himself. He scaned the room and show what must of been the scum of the town and what was not. He sat there to think just figuring things out in his head when Jack comes up to him.   
  
"Well, mate I think we are going to be here a while longer," Jack to a sip of his drink.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Bootstrap looked around the room.  
  
"There is the deal," he began to tell Will. "This duke of this town wants to marry off his daughter and niece all in one shot. But for every suitors they bring the three get rid of him." Jack look around. "So he is holding a masked ball for five nights and after those nights. They have to chose a husband!"  
  
"And what does this have to do with us?" Will was very intrested into hear his friends idea.  
  
"Here it is, every rich man is going to be around. We can make some money off of this drunk man and maybe get drunk our-selves." he smiled.   
  
"So your plan is to stile from them when the least expect it and to drink up?"  
  
"And it is all," he held his cup up. "Free." He ahd a smile on his face that made Will laugh.  
  
The ship went to another dock more south of the city. Jack, Will and another mate named Black Burn, all walked the city streets of the town. People all around were heading to the first masked ball of House of Lemaine. It was the biggest thing that has happen in the town for many year.   
  
They walked all the way, saying hello to a few of the ladies also going. The House of Lemaine was one of the biggest places in the town of Welling.   
  
Once they walked into the ball the life of the festival surrounded them, for people talked, ate, and danced. For everyone was masked and no one was to been know who was who before the end of the night.   
  
They stood at the doorway staring at the family all on the platform. There was the duke and his wife in chairs fit for a king.   
  
"Lady's, drinking, and drunk man that are more foolish then ever," Jack spoke softly. He looked at Will and then Blackburn,"Just enjoy the evening, mates. And of course make plenty off of it." The three of them broke up and started to enjoy the evening for themselves.   
  
Will was able to get some money off of men off of a few carded games that were going on and also got himself a gold ring.   
  
He decide to stand to the side and just watch the dancers swing passed him. He was not going to dance until he saw a girl, she was wearing a dark blue and her mask was white. Her hair was pinned up with curls that must twirled around when she danced. Maybe it was the way the light hit this girls face but it seemed to beam. Will waited until she took a dance off and was talking with a few others. Then he made his way through the crowd to where she stood.  
  
"My lady, may I have this dance," he bowed and lead his hand out.   
  
She nodded her head and took his hand. The two moved swiftly onto the dance floor.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight," Will commented to the girl. "This is a very fine event."  
  
"Indeed it is," the girl finally spoke. "It is one of the finest ever in the town. I take it you are not from around here Sir?"  
  
"No I am not, I am passing with a few friends of mine. We are here for awhile on business."  
  
"What kind of business would that be sir?"  
  
"That would be trading, a Merchant you can call me really. I have traded all over the sea."  
  
The girls eyes seem to light up even more,"You traveled?"  
  
"All over the sea's," he answered. "Your-self?"  
  
"I have only been to a few places in England and this town, not far have I ever been let to go," she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You should try it before the world catches up with you."  
  
The girl was confused,"The world catches up with me?"  
  
"For you are a very pretty women and I may believe men will be asking for your hand very may times," he twirled her around.  
  
"You will be surprised," she answered him. For the two talked until the last song was about to be played. "I must go."  
  
"Are you leaving me like Cinderella?"   
  
The girl just smiled,"Farewell," she went to walk away but came back. "Will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes," Will answered in an amazement for a minute. The girl nodded and was lost in the crowd. When he stepped forward he noticed she was gone. He stood there a second until Jack came up to him.   
  
"You have been standing there like a statue for about five minutes," he tucked him to the door.   
  
"You are suppose to be the swift one." Jack, Will, and Blackburn walked back to the ship. "Well, I made out very well. I found some of the wishes men around here. They all get easily drunk and foolish things they say then." Jack smiled. "Who about you, Blackburn" Blackburn started to talk but Bill was not pay attention much for he was thinking about that girl. For it was suppose to be a dance like all the other girls but this one was still there. 


	3. Another Night

The next ball only Jack and him went. Blackburn had stayed behind to take care of the ship. Will looked for a girl for a while but did not find her anywhere. He was getting frustrated and went for a walk in the garden but why could he not get her out of his mind.   
  
Will did not notice girl leaning over the balcony looking out over the land but She noticed him. She stared at him a seconded and then noticed it was the same boy from the night before. She waited a seconded as he paced and then stopped.  
  
"Something troubling you?" the girl spoke out of the dark.  
  
Bill looked up seeing her as the moonlight just hit her hair,"Yes, you could say that my lady." He walked over to her. He stared at her a second as she still wear the white mask but how her hair was more down and her gown was a green color. Will took her hand and kissed it,"You look even more beautiful then the night before."  
  
"You remember me?" she looked out onto the lands again.  
  
"How can one forget you," the way she was acting made him wonder about her but it was all mer flirting. "Why are you out here?"  
  
"Why are you?" she looked at him with innocent eyes but then went back to her looking around. There was silence and it was the first time Will did not know what to say. "The dancing is putting a great deal onto my feet. An old injury from horseback riding."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
She looked at him a second,"I was riding along the trails in the woods. I was only about ten at the time and a racoon ran out in front of my horse, the horse got spooked and through me back," she looked at him as he was listening to her every word. "I hurt my knee and his not been the same since."  
  
"Very sorry to hear about that," Will told her as he showed her a scare he had got from a sword fight once. She was amazed to hear he knows how to sword fight. She was just amazed with him. "But why..." the girl was going to go on but stopped.  
  
"What is wrong?" Will noticed she turned silent.  
  
"Nothing, something just caught my mind," she looked at him and smiled. Will did not push the issue either. They stared at each other a seconded as her eyes just sparkled. Then the bells rang in the ball and there was clapping. She finally blinked and looked over at the hall. She then stepped out of the glance and started walking away.   
  
Will blinked a second and then looked at her walking away. "Wait!" he ran after her as she continued to walk. "Why are you going?"  
  
"I am sorry but I must go inside, I have been gone too long," she stared at him. "Just come and find me for a dance later?" he grapped her arm gently.  
  
"Please stay," he asked her but her face seemed to sadden.  
  
"I must go but please find me later," she walked off into the hall. Will waited a seconded and then headed in himself. He had a drink to try to pass the time but it did not work. He watched the people dancing for a while before looking for her. After a while he finally caught a sight of her. He walked through the crowd as she was dancing with a man that look quite scruff, and strong,"May I cut in?"  
  
The man stared at me a second but I did not show any weakness to him. "Please, Duke Freeman, you have had me for two dances," the girl spoke up. The man seemed angry.  
  
"I will be back later, lady," he disappeared through the crowds. Will took her hand on his and held her waist feeling her terrible as they danced.   
  
"What is wrong?" Will came a little closer to her.  
  
"Nothing," she shock it from her. "You seemed not to wait very long," then she caught what she was saying.  
  
"How can one wait," Will could not believe that came out of his mouth. From the began to dance it felt like there was no tomorrow. He was memorized by her every word. Until he noticed Duke Freeman was staring at him with his hand on his sides and one placed upon his sword.   
  
"That would be Duke Freeman, he owns a dark palace of a house about five miles from here. The man has looked the same since I could remember." The girl feels like there are evil eyes upon her. Will feels how her skin tighten up and her breathe quicken a little. Will moved his hand a little higher on her back to calm her down but it was not working. He was becoming very worried. The girl looked as the Duke was staring right at them,"You should go, the Duke has a short temper."  
  
"Will you be alright? You have been silent." Will did not want to leave her if she was in harms way.  
  
"Oh yes, I am" she looked at Will in his brown eyes. The moment caught her off guard and made her smiled.  
  
"But before I leave may I have your name?"  
  
The girl waited a second,"Meredith, some people call me Merry. But do not tell anyone." Her voice was peaceful but still had fear.  
  
"I will not," he smiled as he held her hand close to his chest. He gave her hand a kiss. "Mine is William, my lady." He pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "May I met you without that mask?"  
  
The girl could not help but smile to her-self . Will pulled away from her little seeing Duke Freemen making his way over. "The beast is coming.," she stared down a second and Will knew there was little time. "I can't..."  
  
"Met me with the mask, please?" Will was begging her.  
  
"Tomorrow when the moon is high, in the woods by the Tree of Albany. It is about a mile into the forest, just off the main trail to Jarewood. It is a big willow tree with an A marked in it" she told him just in time. "Farewell, sir."  
  
"Good-evening," Will picked up another girl just for a half of dance and then left, dragged Jack out that was having to many drinks.  
  
Will changed on the boat as his clothes smelt of her, the way she was, he could remember each and every curl in her hair and how they fell around her neck and shoulders. Will shock his head as he tried not to think of anything else with her, just her. But then he remembered that he had lied to her, he did not tell her what he was but was he crazy? She could yell he was pirate and get him thrown into jail. 


End file.
